The following disclosure relates to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions readable by a computer of an information processing apparatus which is capable of communicating with a label printing device configured to print an image indicated by an object, on a label, relates to the information processing apparatus, and relates to a method of processing information in the information processing apparatus.
There is known an information processing apparatus communicable with a label printing device. In this information processing apparatus, a data table can be displayed by opening a list window in a state in which an edit display screen (a layout window) is displayed. Data in the displayed data table are sequentially assigned to objects arranged on the edit display screen to create corresponding labels.